Pictures worth a thousand words: AveryXCollin pups
after dating for a long while and becoming engaged, Avery finds she's pregnant. After their wedding- Avery gives birth to three bouncing boys Appearances Kobalt: Kobalt has his mother's form of body and long fur. His ears, "hood", chest, and front toes are brown, while his socks are tan-orange. He has two gray spots on his back and on his tail tip. His eyes are periwinkle and collar is a light fuschia. His badge has a lighter fuschia background with a red handled screwdriver Boone: He has semi-perked ears with dark brown tips. the rest of his face, back, front paws, and tail are a lighter reddish-tan hue. He has a spot next to his "cape" on his front legs on both sides. He has freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks the same color as his mask and tail. He has bright blue eyes and a lighter grey-blue collar.his badge is sky blue with two mountains with a trail in the middle Sawyer: like his brother Kobalt, he has his mother's long fur, but his ears aren't quite as long as his. He has his mom's dark red ears with the darker tips, and it leads down his back and his tail, where it ends in another darker tip. He has a lighter orange-tan mask around his muzzle and eyes, but his muzzle is white, leading to the rest of his body. He has dark red freckles across his nose and under his eyes, one fuschia like his mom, and one light blue like his dad. He has dark grey freckles on his ears and back and his hind paws are bright tan-orange. His collar is dark turquoise and his badge has a slate blue background with a picture of a photograph with three yellow lines pushing out from the top, simulating a flash Personalities Kobalt: He tries to be all tough and brave, wanting to be like his father and Uncle Wrench , he wants to be one of the big dogs and his constantly pulling pranks with(or against) his father. Though on the inside, he's a sensitive pup. He doesn't want anyone to see his sensitive side, especially since he teases his brother Sawyer sometimes about his self-consciousness of his heterochromia. Despite his slight bullying on his brother, Kobalt begins to see that family comes first and starts to defend Sawyer when bullies come his way. Boone: Very exciteable and hyper, Boone always wants to be on his paws. He's a very sweathearted pup that is always eager to help people out- even if help isn't needed. He's very brave and courageous, a noble-hearted boy who sometimes doesn't think before going into the situation. Sawyer: ' '''He's very insecure about his different eye colors and his appearance, but taking photographs and spending time with his mom helps him relax a lot. He is a bit shy like Avery, but he's a major sweetheart. He has some social anxiety thanks to his brother teasing him- but thankfully he starts to mend a little bit when Kobalt stops teasing him and instead sticks up for him when some other pups start to bully him. Trivia *Sawyer is going to be a photographer pup *Kobalt wants to be a mechanic like dad *Boone trains with ''Older Boone to be a search and rescue pup. He calls him "Big Boone" and he's often called "Mini" or "Mini Boone" *Boone's badge idea was given to us by the amazing fuzzy~ thanks aine! *Sawyer is good friends with Laguna, finding her very photogenic and an interesting model to use for a photoshoot. He likes to sit by the water's edge or on a boat to talk to her *''Please do not ask about crushes! If we are interested we will ask'' crushes: Boone: N/A Kobalt: has a crush Cadence, but is very nervous around her dad, Rusty Sawyer: N/A Stories they appear in Stories by us: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Laguna and Sawyer.png|Sawyer hanging out with Laguna about to take a picture~ Or he's talking about more ideas for pictures~ Its so cute~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Males Category:Heterochromia